Summer Tragedy
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: One relaxing summer turns into a nightmare. After poor Yami get's put into the hospital from a shark attack and nearly dying from a stroke, he had became traumatized from entering the water. But when his friends get surrounded by the same shark that traumatized him, will he put his fear aside, and save his friends from this monster lurking the waters? WARNING: character death
1. Prolouge

(N/A: This is my first post on fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it!^^)

**Warning!: **There will be a little bit of T'ea bashing! Sorry for some viewers who actually like T'ea. Me? Well I just think T'ea is really annoying with all her friendship speeches and crap. I mean I think it's okay to say a friendship speech every once in a while when you're friends need help. But with T'ea? Feh! I think she over does them!

**Characters: **Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristain, T'ea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. (N/A: There might be some others.)

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Attention duelists! My hairs says that I do not own Yu-Gi-Yo! in any way, shape, or from. The true owner and creator of Yu-Gi-Yo! belongs to ****_Kazuki Takahashi!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>***Joey's P.O.V.***<span>_**

"Thanks for the help Serenity!"

"You're welcome big Brother. Have fun and be careful out there!" My little sister Serenity waved good bye to me as I was leaving the beach house we rented. I waved good bye to her and ran to the docks. She was helping me clean the beach house from last night. Me, Serenity, Yugi, Yami, T'ea, Tristain, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik were all staying here at the beach for our summer vacation. Because of Last night, we left a mess in the living room from all the popcorn, candy, DVD's, and sleeping bags scattered across the floor. Yug' and the rest of the gang had left early to go to the docks and rent some boats to go sailing out to the sea... leaving me behind to clean the mess up from last night.-_-; It was good thing Serenity stayed behind and she helped me clean up. But she actually planned on staying at the beach house in the first place and she offered to cook us something to eat when we get back.

When I got to the docks, I went up to the boat rentals and I asked if there was a rented boat that's under my name. The guy at the register nodded and gave me the key to the engine. I looked for my boat and found that it was pretty cool white one with a black stripe. I hopped on the boat, started the engine and sailed away. Now all I have to do is... wait a minute! I don't even know what kind of boats they're riding! Damn it! Why did I have to leave my phone behind!? Arg... I guess i'm just gonna hafta' look old style.

I was sailing farther out to sea and I was starting to grow impatient. I wonder what they're doing right now. Probably swimmin' with the dolphins. I was looking ahead and suddenly I see a boat. But there was somethin' weird about it. It looks like nobody's even on board. Maybe I should go and check it out.

I carefully sailed next to the boat and tied a rope on the rails to connect them. After I checked if the rope secure, I hopped on over to the empty boat. I stood there and looked around. It seemed pretty normal to me. But yet, very weird that a boat is out here in the ocean. I started walking around to get to the other side of the boat. Instantly, my eyes widened. Right there in my view, it looked as though that part of the edge of the boat was torn off! Somethin' bad must of happened here! I looked closer at the gap, but soon regretted it. In between the broken wood, was blood... out of all things that I could of seen on this boat, it **_had _**to be Blood!

I took a step back, away from the shredded gap. But then I heard a whimper... somebody's still here? I looked around and followed the whimper. I was lead to the back of the boat where the seats are. I scratched my head as I looked around. Then my eyes settled under the double seat. I slowly walked over and knelt to the ground. I bent my head down to look under the seat and found the person that was whimpering. Yami... wait Yami!? My friends were using this boat!? If so, then where is everyone else?! I should ask Yami, he should know what happened!

Yami had the look of terror in his face as he curled up and was scooted all the way to the back against the wall. His legs were curled up and he kept his arms close to him. What ever happened here, it seemed to spook Yami. I looked at him as he looked back. But then I realized he's not going to come out on his own, so I grabbed his arm. Which had suddenly tensed up after the touch. I gently tugged on his arm for him to crawl out.

"Yami, come on out. It's jus' me! Good ol' Joey!" I said as I tugged on his arm a bit more. Slowly but still tense, Yami crawled out from under the seat. When he was out, he was sitting on his knees as he hugged his arms tightly. "Yami, what happened here!? Where's everyone else? Most importantly, who blood is that on the edge of the boat?!" I looked at Yami. He was starting to tremble. I think I shot to many questions at him at the same time. "Uh... Alright then. You could just tell me what happened here! Come on Yami, say sumthin!" He continued to tremble after that last question. But after a few minutes, his mouth slowly opened yet still trembled and stuttered at what he was trying to say.

"...s...s-s-s-s-sh-sh-sh-" He stuttered. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook him trying to get the answer out of him. I need to know what happened here!

"Snap out of it Yami and just tell me what happened!" I stopped shaking him and just kept a grip on his shoulders. Then, it was like he kept it bottled up as he shouted one word in my face.

"S-S-SHAARRKK!" My eyes widened at the answer. I kept looking straight forward as I felt Yami pant for a bit and went limp. The poor guy was probably traumatized and he could hardly bare it. Well, he should rest now. I got to get him back to the beach house. But wait... I still need to know something else. Who's blood was that on the edge of the boat? I looked down at Yami in his fainted state. I got to get him back quick. I set him down on the seat he was hiding under and I went to go higher the anchor on his boat and drove back to the docks dragging my boat behind.

I realized then that I need to go look for my friends. There's a shark out there on the lose and my friends are in danger. But first I got to get Yami back to the house. Serenity can nurse him while i'm gone, AND THIS TIME i'm bringing my phone with me. You know when I thought earlier that they were swimming with the dolphins, this is ridiculous! I gotta hurry! My friends need my help!

* * *

><p>(NA: Hoped you like it! The next chapter will be coming soon! Until then, Stay cool my friends!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so once you read this chapter, you might notice that it's a bit different from the prologue. Yes, I re-read it and I didn't like it. So here's chapter 1 to make it up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning!: This is not a kids story, so you'll find some curse words in this chapter as well as the others. You've been warned!**

_**Disclaimer: Attention duelists! My hair says that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way, shape or form! The owner and creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to **__**Kazuki**__** Takahashi!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Yami's P.O.V.; earlier that morning***<strong>_

"Téa, do you think that leaving Joey to clean up the mess from last night was a good thing?" I asked as we were walking towards the docks. Earlier this morning, we were about to clean up our mess from last night before we go sailing today. But Téa had suggested that we should leave early so we can get the good boats and leave Joey -who was sleeping in- to clean up the mess for us and he'll catch up with us later.

"Well of course! He always does say that he wants to be helpful for once. So here's his opportunity!" She said as if she had a care in the world.

"Téa, wasn't you that said, "We're friends for life, and we will always stick by each other's side."? Said aibou.**(1)**

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed. "And that "We'll never turn our backs on each other, or leave any one behind?" Téa flinched at that question.

"Oh uh, I don't really remember saying any of that! Are you guy's sure I said that? Maybe, Yugi said it."

"That is something I would say." Aibou started. "But think about it, you're the one who's been practically making these friendship speeches all the time. So it's most likely that you're-"

"You know Yugi, let's just drop the subject okay! We're here at the docks now, so I'll go ahead and rent the boats for us." She quickly stated and walked off to the boat rentals. I mentally sighed as she yet again, avoided one of our facts about her. I looked over to aibou and he looked a little taken back from Téa's remark... Téa, she's changed a lot ever since after the ceremonial duel.**(2) **It's like she's a whole different person. What happened to the person who helped me regain some of my memories. She now acts like the intire opposite of kindness, careness, and thoughtfulness. Worst of all, she had been treating us like we're too stupid to know anything. We'll right now, I just hope she doesn't get a boat for the **both **us. I've realized a little shortly after the ceremonial duel that Téa had a crush a me. I like Téa, but I don't like her in that kind of way. It had been horrific when she dragged me to a unoccupied room and started to flirt with me... I rather not talk about it.

"Remind me why that bitch was invited again?" The tomb robber asked. "AND how the bloody hell did I agree to this?"

"We'll for starters, we actually didn't invite her in the first place." Aibou replyed.

"And yet, she some how found out about this trip and invited herself." I added.

"And the reason why you agreed to this is because I convinced you," Ryou answered his second question. "Also because you need to get out of the house more often. You can't just sit on you're lazy bum all day doing nothing."

"If I had known that damn bitch was going to be here, I'd rather be home doing nothing!" Bakura cursed as he crossed his arms and Ryou sweat dropped.

"Hey, Bakura!" Marik shouts excitingly. "If there are any sharks out there for you to swim with, I'll be glad to hold your hand when your ready to jump in!"

"Not unless the sharks eat you first!" Bakura fumed, looking just about ready to tackle him.

"Guy's, let's not get too violent here." Malik reassured as he jumped in between the two yami's while Ryou pulled on Bakura's arm.

"Uh, if I were to swim with anything that's out there, it would be a dolphin." Aibou sweat dropped as he watched the fight take place while me and Tristan just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes had past and Téa had finally came back with keys to the boat engines, and like I never wanted to be predicted, Téa rented one for me and her ONLY. Me and Téa got a white boat with a red stipe on it. Aibou and Tristan have a white boat with a blue stripe, Bakura and Ryou's was black with a white stripe, and Malik and Marik's was black with a green stripe. I looked at the boats and I realized that Téa had rented three boats.<p>

"Téa, what about Joey? We're not going to leave him behind are we-"

"Oh yeah, I figured you were going to ask me that. I rented a boat for him. His key is still at the counter and I put it under his name. Let's just hope he's smart enough to ask when he gets here." She remarked and puts the key in the engine.

"You're not going to wait for him!?" I asked surprizingly.

"You worry to much. Don't worry about it, he'll catch up."

"But Téa, it's the ocean. How will he find us?" Aibou asked.

"He always ends up finding us in the end doesn't he?" She sits in the drivers seat, turned the key and the engine began to hum. She looked back at me with a serious look which... kind of scared me. "Alright, you better sit down and buckle up Pharaoh because I'm going to take this large boat at high speeds!" Before I could even sit, let alone move, Téa stomped her foot on the gas and she some how made the boat speed down to the ocean like a jet ski.

I fell back at the boats speed and I quickly held on to the boats rims. I looked back to aibou and the others to see them starting to get farther and farther away. Sigh, why does this have to happen to me? Suddenly, the boat came to a sudden stop which made me jerk forward a little and almost fall into the salty water. I looked around to see where we are... where exactly are we? Where did Téa drive us too? It looks as though we're in the middle of the ocean! I don't see any sign of other boats or light houses! My rage started to rise as I turned my attention towards Téa!

"Téa!" I shouted.

"Yes my love?" She smiled as she stood up from the drivers seat and fluttered her eye lashes at me. Argg.. why does she have to be so dense?

"Explain to me why you've driven us so far out into the ocean!"

"Why? So we can be alone silly~. We wouldn't want any body to be bothering us out here now do we?"

"Téa, this vacation was for ALL of us to enjoy and so far, I'm not enjoying it. Hell, you weren't even invited, did you know we were even coming here?!"

"Why would I stay so far away from the love of my life?!" Her face now showed an annoyed expression. "Everyone is trying to take you away from me by not inviting me to come on this vacation! We need our privacy so I'm working really hard to get us together! Don't you want this as much as I want it!?"

"I begged to differ!"

"Fine, say what you think!" She turned on her heel and picked her bag up. Before she entered the small changing room, she turned to face me and her expression changed to a, what I guessed was her 'flirtatious' look... oh boy...-_-; "I'm going to go for a swim. Come talk to me once you've realized that you really do have feelings for me. Which is what I expect to be really soon.~" She then entered the changing room and purposely slowly closed the door behind her. I really feel like gagging right now. Her head is too thick to realize that I DON'T see her as a lover. Why of all times did she have to ruin this vacation for me and my friends.

I then felt a sudden dizziness hit and I started to lose my balance. So quickly, I leaned against the rail of the boat for support. Maybe I shouldn't have come to this vacation after all. Lately, I've been feeling dizzy at certain times and my legs would suddenly give up and I start to lose my balance. Several times, Yugi had asked me if I was feeling alright, and I would reply with an 'I'm fine.'. There were also times before school had ended when I would just sit in class an the bell suddenly rings, signaling that class had ended. I would ask Yugi or Joey about it, but they had always told me that I looked 'spaced out' or that I looked 'unconscious' during the whole lecture. Another thing that got me concerned was when I suddenly forgot what certain cards did when I was having a friendly duel with Yugi. But the weird thing about it was when Yugi was trying to explain what cards did what, I couldn't comprehend what he was explaining. When I finally understood, I realized that they were cards I had used before. Speaking of comprehending, I was answering Ryou a question he asked me one day that I knew an answer to, I suddenly felt like I couldn't pronounce my words right. Ryou had noticed it as well and asked if he should ask someone else his question. But when I finally got my words straight, I told him no and answered his question right away. I also started to have trouble with breathing lately. When I was with the Bakura and Malik, I suddenly felt a bunch of air leave my body all at once and I couldn't breath right. But a few seconds after it started, I could breath again. Which was a relief. Finally, certain parts of my body or half of my body would go numb for a while. The first time, I thought it was because I was using one side of my body to much. But other times, I would feel it when I'm either walking with friends, helping grandpa Solomon out in the game shop, or when I'm playing a friendly card game with someone. When I finally concluded about going to a doctor to find out what's going on with my condition, Joey thought that maybe I was stressed and thought that I should relax more often. In which I thought over a bit, and I thought he was right. I did find myself working everyday, and going to school can be stressful at times. That's when Joey mentioned this vacation he was planning with Serenity, that included no parents since we are practically adults ourselves and just relaxing fun. So then he offered me to come and I took that opportunity. Now I'm just hoping that Tea doesn't ruin this for me. If she does... Ra, please help me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>***N<em>ormal P.O.V.***~**

Yami had took the time to dress into different attire. He replaced his leather outfit with a black muscle shirt and navy blue swim trunks. Even though he's wearing swim trunks, he wasn't planning on going swimming in the ocean. Well, not right now that is. He didn't want Téa whistling making comments on him like "whoo hooo!", or "Sexy baby!". Seriously, who is she and what has she done with the **real **Téa? Yami sighed for the umpteenth time again as he lied on his back on the same seat he was sitting on for long hours and rests his arms behind his head. He looked up to the blue sky and saw there we're a bit of clouds that barely blocked out the sun. Some summer vacation this turned out to be.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath so he could relax in what little sun light there was. Before he even let any ray of light absorb into his skin, he felt a shadow cast over him. Annoyed by whatever blocked the sun, he groaned and squinted his right eye open. He groaned again when he found Téa looking down at him trying to make a flirty face and positioned herself in a weird pose. She was dressed in a lime two piece bikini that showed off her figure. Yet, Yami didn't seemed to be amused.

"Téa...", Yami's eye twitched as he tried to stay as calm as possible so he could get her to move. "...first of all, you're blocking my sunlight. Second, didn't you say that you wanted me to come to you once I've realized that I have _"__feelings" _for you?" He quoted with his fingers. Trying to contain his anger, a vein appeared on his head when Téa lowered her head closer to his.

"I also said that I expected you to realize it soon. So, are you feeling anything for me now?~" She said and pressed her chest against Yami's.

"Tea!" Yami complained and pushed the insane girl off of him. Quickly, he got up and ran to the other side of the boat. He stopped once he got to the edge of the boat and looked back, just in time to see Tea rounding the corner with her hands behind her back.

"Yami!~" He heard Tea call for her. For each step she took to get to him, Yami took a step back. He suddenly felt his foot hit the edge of the boats rails and turned to look at the sparkling ocean blue. At this point, Yami would of definitely chose to jump off the boat and into the water so he could get away from the love crazed brunette. But before he could move, he suddenly felt the whole boat jerk that made him grab onto the rail to prevent him from falling.

'_...what was that_?' He thought. Maybe it was just the waves. The boat jerked again, but this time a bit stronger... Okay, maybe it wasn't the waves. The boat jerked again and this time even stronger, which made Yami yelp and grip the rails even tighter... Definitely not the waves! As Yami held onto the rails, he looked down to the water. His expression changed when he saw a glimpse of a shadow pass by for a sec. He continued to look and then saw a small shadow that started to get bigger. Then he realized, something was about to jump at them. Something REALLY big.

"Hit the deck!" Yami jumped towards the center of the boat as it jerked side ways. He held on to boat as tight as he could. He looked down and saw he was inches away from a jaw... A wide... large... jaw. That jaw belong to a-

"SHAARK!" Yami turned his head and saw Téa slipping and getting closer to the large white predator. "Yami, help me!" The shark was thrashing a bit making the boat shake, making Téa slide down faster. Whether he couldn't stand her or not, Yami quickly grabbed Téa's hand and tried to pull her up while his other hand held onto the wooden floor of the boat. Suddenly, Téa let out a high pitched scream as the great white sunk it's teeth onto her right leg. Yami flinched and gripped Tea's hand tightly. But then, it happened. In Yami's eyes, it looked as though the whole world had started spinning and dizziness started to inflict his head again.

_'NO! NOT NOW!' _Yami shouted in his mind and tried his best to keep Tea from slipping through his fingers. Suddenly, his left eye became blurry until he couldn't see out of it anymore. He started to panic when he couldn't see right and accidently let's go of Téa's hand. Realizing his mistake, he reached for Tea again, but it was too late. His heart was beating for miles uncontrollably as he watched in horror when the shark chewed on Téa's leg and the said girl was screaming in pain and agony. What made it worse was the crunching and snapping sounds of Téa's bones was what made Yami's stomach turn and almost lose his breakfast.

Finally, the shark dragged Téa off the boat and they disappeared into the ocean. Once the boat leveled itself back up, Yami was frozen in his spot as he started at large bite mark and blood that was left behind. His eye had returned to normal, yet he could still feel the dizziness. But most importantly, he was shocked at how violent the ocean could be. He's learned a lot about ocean wide life from school and Yugi, but he had never thought a shark THIS large would attack and cause so much damage. Thinking the shark was gone, he shakingly got up from his spot and carefully started walking back to where his bag was. Along the way, he stumbled a bit because of is dizziness and had to use the wall for support. When he got to his bag, he fell on his knees and fumbled with the zipper until he got it in his fingers and unzipped it. He pulled out a water bottle, uncapped it, and started taking a few gulps out of it. When he took his last gulp, he sighed and the dizziness faded a bit.

Right when he placed the bottle back in his bag, he looked back out to the ocean and his face pailed. Sticking up from the surface was the sharks fin. He ducked and stayed on the floor. He could sense the shark just circling the boat as if it was waiting for Yami to move from his spot. He couldn't stand it at all. Then, he felt the boat nudge again. In panic, he moved and hid under the seat his bag was on.

Hours had passed since the last nudge. If his mind wasn't so focused on not dying, he would of felt his entire body go numb. Which probably is since he couldn't feel anything. Another thing that was in his list of conditions that's happening to his body. Finally, he felt the boat move a bit and heard something in the water moving closer to the boat. His heart had sped up again and he held his breath. His unblinking eyes continued to look forward from the seat he was under and waited.

_"Ay!_ _Anyone on board?!" _He couldn't believe it once he heard the familiar voice call out through the speakers of the boat. It was Joey! He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He tried again and still, nothing came out. It was then he realized that he'd lost his voice. He tried to move from his spot, but because of his body being numb, he couldn't move. All he could do is hope that Joey will check around the ship so he could find him. I small wave of relieve hit him once he heard Joey drive his boat closer to his. He heard him jump on to his boat and started walking around the ship. He then heard a gasp. He must of found the spot where the shark attacked. "Hello?! Any one here?! Do you guy's need help?!" Joey called out again and mumbled a 'What happened here?'. Yami did a small gasp once he saw Joey's feet. He opened his mouth again and practically tried to force his voice to come out. But all he got was a whimper. Fortunately, Joey seemed to had heard the small whimper and Yami saw his feet walk over to where he was. He saw Joey get down to his knees bring his head down and gasped when he saw Yami.

"Yams'?!**(3)** What are you doin' on dis' boat?!" He brought his head up and moved back a bit expecting Yami to come out. Again, Yami tried to move out of his spot, but he was still frozen in place. "Come on out, you most likely know what happened here." Joey waited a bit until he started to see the Yami was not moving. Joey brought his head back down and noticed that he was shivering. "Dis' is da' first time I've ever seen you spooked. You okay?" Again, Yami didn't answer. Finally, Joey placed a hand on Yami's arm that suddenly tensed up at the touch. He tugged at his arm a bit. Yami could finally move, yet he slowly made is way out from under the seat. Once he was out, he was on his hands and knees and looked down to the wooden floor of the boat. He shaking however, still didn't subsided yet. "Alright, now can you tell me what happened here?" There was still nothing coming out of Yami's mouth. But once he tried to remember what happened, his eyes widened as a quick flashback of the shark trashing the boat and Tea being taken alive by that monster made the fear he had crept right back up his spine. He felt his heart began to pick up again and he could of sworn he just lost the oxygen in his lungs as he paced for air. Joey could hear the shakiness in his breathing and took a hold of Yami's shoulders. "Yam's, get a hold of yourself! Why are you so freaked out!?" He practically shook Yami's shoulders.

"...s-s-s-s-s-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-" Yami barely found his voice, but was having a hard time pronouncing his words over the fear he was feeling and the shakiness his body had no control over of. Joey shook Yami's again with a bit of frustration.

"Yam's, spit it out! What happened!?" Finally, Yami managed to bring his voice out, but only enough to shout out one word.

"S-S-S-SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRK!" With that, Yami felt his whole world go black and felt himself fall forward. The last thing he saw was Joey's shocked face and his head falling onto his shoulder

* * *

><p>It was faint, but he could hear the voices of his friends. Everything was dark. He turned his head and felt his cheek hit something soft. He slowly moved his arms and found himself lying down on something soft as well. He must be lying in bed. He groaned when he felt a bit of pain sting from his chest and carefully opened his eyes, but had to quickly shut them once the light practically burned them.<p>

"Hey, he's waking up!" That voice. It sounded like Yugi. This time, he tried forced his eyes open. Everything was a bit blurry at first. Once his vision adjusted, he found himself surrounded by his friends. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, even Marik and Bakura. No one said anything as Yami slowly started to sit up from his white bed in the white room. But regretted it when felt the pain in his chest rise. With quick reaction, Yugi and Joey carefully pushed him back down. Joey than click the up arrow on a controller and the bed adjusted so that Yami was laying back against the mattress so he could see his friends. Once the pain subsided, Yami checked his surroundings and noticed he was in the hospital. He looked down at his wrists and found tubes with needles poking into his veins on his left that were connected to a saline pack and a white hospital wristband with his name and info on his right. He then felt a tug on his chest, he looked down found he was wearing a white paper gown. He pulled the front down and found two suction cups **(3) **connected to his chest that was near his heart with wires connecting to a machine. AND, a white patch that covered the stitching that lead to his heart.

"Yami?" Hearing his name being called, he looked up at Yugi who had a worried expression. "Are you feeling okay? Joey told us what happened, but doesn't know the whole story. Can you tell us?" Yami confused at first and didn't know what Yugi was talking about at first. But then the image of the shark's large jaw flashed in his mind and he flinched. Jaws... Tea... blood... lot's of blood... he witnessed the death of one of his old friends in front of him. The familiar feeling of fear came back a bit, but quickly, he swallowed the lump in his throat and breathed. His friends reacted a bit when the heart monitor began to quicken it's beeps, but they relaxed again once it returned to normal. Yami opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"... ... ..." Yami was having trouble with his voice again. Opening, closing, and re-opening his mouth wasn't helping. He looked up when he heard an irritated groan and found Bakura crossing his arms.

"Look Pharoah, if you're to spooked to actually say anything, we should already understand why." Yami stared at Bakura. "For one, we already know that it had to do with a shark attack, but the problem is that we don't know how it occurred. And judging by seeing that a certain 'whore' isn't around, she must of taken the bait hasn't she?" Yami couldn't help but smile a bit and nod. "hah, good riddance!" Bakura laughed to himself. Yami mentally sighed to himself as well. At least he doesn't have to worry about Tea trying to get into his pants anymore. But then again, it was sad to actually witness one of his once good friends die in front of him. The other side of her that he knew didn't really deserve it. But this... new personality that took over her shouldn't exist. Because of that, one of their really good friends is now gone. Yet, it doesn't really seemed to bother Bakura and Marik that much. Yami opened his mouth to try and speak, but yet again, nothing came out.

"You having trouble speaking?" Yami looked up and found a doctor entering the room.

"What's up doc? Got any news for us?" Joey greeted the 'doc' with a grin.

"Yes, I do." The doctor nodded and directed his attention towards Yami. "Now you may have noticed your inability to talk, yes?" Yami placed a hand on his throat and nodded. "Well, here's the story on how one of your little friends told me." The doctor pointed to the red head girl known as, Serenity. "What she told me was that, once her brother brought you back to their beach house and left you in her care. She noticed that you stopped breathing and your temperature had risen dramatically. That's when she called for an ambulance. By the time we got there, more of your friends had shown up and found you being put in a strainer. We asked what had happened and that's when we learned about the shark attack. We did a life saving treatment for you on the way to the hospital and we found out that your blood stream was clogged." He then turned to everyone. "Now tell me, friends of Yami, have you noticed anything strange or weird going on with Yami lately before today." Everyone thought about and Yugi spoke first.

"Well, he has been getting dizzy for sometime now. He's also had been losing his balance too and told me he that his legs had suddenly gave up on him at some point. But after that, they were back to normal." The doctor nodded and Joey spoke next.

"Before Summer had started, Yams' looked like he was day dreamin' or he was completely out of it. Or uh... to put it simply, he told us dat it was like he fell unconscious for a sec." Once Joey was done, Yugi spoke again.

"There was also a time when we were having a friendly duel together and then he suddenly forgot what each card did. Even though he used the cards multiple times already. When I was trying to explain what each card does, he acted as though that it was the first time he'd heard of it. When he finally got it, it was like as though he suddenly remembered using them." Yami looked away in embarrassment as Bakura and Marik starting snickering at him. Slowly, Ryou raised his hand and started speaking.

"I... asked Yami a question about dueling one day. But when I did, his words slurred and it looked like he was having a hard time trying to say what he had to say. In the end, he got his words straight and answered my question." The doctor nodded and looked over at Marik who started up.

"There was this other time... actually, this happened a few times. 'Fluffy' was here with us when it hap-"

"That 'Bakura' you twit!" Bakura interrupted and he hit Marik upside the head which made him chuckle in amusement. "But yeah, I was there and it DID happen a few times. Pharaoh, had suddenly lost his breath and was having a hard time breathing for some reason."

"He ALSO said on some other days that either his arm or one of his legs had gone numb, but after that, it was like it never happened." Marik added once he recovered from his laughing. The doctor nodded again and sighed as though he was right about something.

"Before I continue, was there anything else you all have noticed?" Nobody said anything, and they shook their head's, no. "All right, the things you guy's had listed for me was not strange behavior, they were symptoms." He looked at Yami and smiled. "You were very lucky that we have saved you Mr. Yami, because if we hadn't, then you would of died from a stroke." Yami carefully placed a hand on his chest in disbelief. "And because of that, it affected your ability to talk, which is the reason why your having a hard time speaking. What caused that was that the stroke you were having clogged the main artery that was connected to your brain and it sort of ceased your body up. Now tell me, do you feel any numbness?" Yami checked himself by moving his arms a bit, wiggled his fingers, toes, feet and legs as carefully as he could. He then confirmed that he doesn't feel anything numb and shook his head no. "Alright, that's good. Now you may have noticed the stitching on your chest." Yami rolled his eyes teasingly and nodded. The doctor and everyone else laughed and the doctor continued to speak. "Yes, yes, I don't like stitches either. But anyway, we did a little heart surgery on you and fixed your arteries up. As of now, you blood stream isn't clogged up anymore and all you have to do now and wait a few weeks for your stitches to heal up and you'll be out of this hospital in no time." The word 'weeks' made Yami roll his eyes again. "What's wrong now?" The doctor asked. Forgetting that he couldn't speak, Yami tried to say the word 'weeks'. "You can't speak, remember?" Yami looked to the ceiling and tried to think of a way for the doctor to understand. he then thought of an idea. He first pointed to his stitches. "Your stitches?" Yami nodded and then used his finger to draw a horizontal line in the air and he mouthed the word 'weeks' again. "... weeks?" Yami nodded again. He then brought up two of his point fingers and brought them together as an putting two and two together. After that, he rolled his eyes. At that point, the doctor got it and laughed. "ha ha, you don't like the fact that you have to be in this room for a few weeks until your stitches heal?" Yami nodded.

"Huh, how did you get all of that by using hand gestures?" Marik scratched his head in confusement.

"Well Marik, your just not really good at charades then." Malik replied and laughter started up in the room. Yami laughed as well, but quickly and gently he placed his hand on his stitchings that started to burn.

"Yami, are you alright?!" Yugi quickly asked and Yami put his other hand on Yugi's shoulder and nodded with a weak smile.

"Oh yes, that's right." The doctor spoke again. "His stitches need to heal properly so he shouldn't laugh to hard. I'm not saying that he can't, he just can't laugh TOO hard. Also, he needs to be relaxed and he shouldn't be stressing out, in which it could make his heart fail. But he also can't be staying in bed all day, so he will have to walk around occasionally and get the exercise he needs. We have make sure that he eats healthy everyday, but if you guys want to bring food for him, you can, but it HAS to be healthy. Until his heart can take the food he usually eats, you can bring whatever you want. But for now, it has to be healthy. Are we clear?" There was a series of 'yes' and nods. "Alright then. Now are there any questions you guys would like to ask before I take my leave?"

"Yeah." Yugi spoke. "Will Yami be able to talk normally again?"

"Yes he will, but just not today.**(4)** Let his voice box rest for a few days and he'll be able to talk again." Yami sighed in relief and was glad that he won't be using the 'charades method' for a long time. "Alright, anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alrighty then! I hope you enjoy your stay here then Yami!" Yami nodded and the doctor walked out the room.

"Well, Yami, I'm glad that your alive today!" Yugi smile. Yami pointed to himself and nodded to say 'he's glad that he's alive too.'. Another hour passed and everyone had to leave. Yami sat there on his bed a was eating what food the hospital gave him. It's true to what they say that nothing really tastes the same once you get out of surgery. Once Yami finished his tasteless dinner, he lied back on his bed. He thought about the events that happened and thought about the shark that was lose in the ocean. He looked out of his window that had a clear view of the ocean blue. But since it was dark, the ocean looked dark and evil looking. The moment he had with the shark had traumatized him. There is no way he's going back in the water. He will not witness another's friends death like what had happened to Tea. With that last thought, he clicked the down button on the controller that adjusted his bed and adjusted it until he was lying flat on his back. With a yawn, he finally fell a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Aibou means "Partner" in Japanese<strong>

**(2) The last two episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! was the ceremonial duel that was supposed to determine if the pharaoh will win and stay on earth with Yugi and the gang or lose, accept defeat and be put to rest.**

**(3) I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE SUCTION CUP THINGIES ARE CALLED! But if I'm actually right and I'm making an idiot out of myself, please, do tell me that I am. :-)**

**(4) Don't look at me! I'm not even sure myself if you can get your voice back after having a stroke. But hey, it's fanfiction. You can defy logic in anyway you can. Hell! I could make a fanfiction about how candy can give you super powers and you can have super strength by eating graham crackers! AWESOME, NO!?**

**Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review, comment, follow, and don't forget to be awesome!**


End file.
